Searching For Betty
by Imaginationqueen87
Summary: Betty is missing from her home, is it going to take guardians or CSIs to get her home? I was Detective E Yin for the curious reader
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Don't own Atomic Betty or CSI: Miami

A/N: This story is written as if Paloma knew all along that Betty was a guardian if she's under guardian witness protection, she would probably recognize the bracelet from a block away. Plus I gave Betty's mother a full name (meaning Betty has a last name) and her grandmother a last name

Some of this plot was inspired by the book Bones to Ashesby Kathy Reichs (which I just finished reading and highly recommend) other parts are my original creation. I also said that if Paloma wants to talk to Juanita without anyone understanding they would speak another language... in this case, Spanish since I speak some Spanish

okay, yeah that was long winded for me... whew... now on with the fic! ^-^

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

**Searching for Betty**

It was quiet in Moose Jaw Heights, Betty and her friends were enjoying the nice weather. They were out on their skate boards having fun and trying to do different tricks. Betty went to the bathroom.

Fifteen minutes later, Noah and Paloma were beginning to wonder what was wrong with Betty. Paloma went into the girls bathroom and was horrified to discover Betty was no longer there.

"Betty!" Paloma called "Betty!"

Paloma knew about Betty and the Galactic Guardians and she knew a way to find out if Betty was called by the guardians she could ask her 'sister' Juanita to check with Admiral DeGill.

"Juanita, ven (1)" Paloma said

Juanita went to Paloma

"*Juanita, I know you're supposed to be under cover, and not contact guardian headquarters, but we have an emergency, I want to know if DeGill called Betty*."

"*Okay, I think that can be arranged*" Juanita smiled and activated her communicator

"Juanita, I thought you were to be on radio silence" DeGill said

"I know, but I think Betty is missing, did you call for her?"

"No, nothing has come up requiring Betty's skills, do you think she was kidnapped?"

"Unfortunately that is what it looks like, I'll keep you informed Admiral"

Juanita cut communication

"*Gracias(2), Juanita, I had to know if DeGill called her... this is bad*"

"*DeGill will probably handle this the best he can without revealing the existence of the guardians to this world seeing this is an untouched world*"

"Claro" (of course... or I'm pretty sure that's how that translates my Spanish is very rusty thus why I didn't do full translation)

"Paloma, have you found Betty?" Noah called

"No, Noah she's not in here" Paloma replied

"*Do you think on of her foes could have got her?*" Paloma whispered to her sister

"*Not without alerting somebody*" Juanita sighed

Meanwhile Betty was just waking up from the dose of chloroform

"Well, looks like you've recovered yourself, too bad you can't stay conscious"

"What?" Betty demanded and began to fight her bonds. Then a chloroform rag was pressed to her face and soon she passed out again.

"Little brat, why did you pick her instead of that Hispanic looking girl?" the driver asked

"Prettier, this one is prettier" his buddy replied

"Now how are we getting her out of Canada again?" the driver asked

Betty's mother was getting worried, it was after dark and Betty hadn't arrived home, she soon reached for the phone and called the cops.

"Mrs. Tremblay, you say your daughter went to the park with her friends, and you haven't seen her since."

"Yes, officer, she always comes home for dinner, she didn't make it, I thought she had gone to one of her friends' houses for dinner, I called them and they said that their children had come home but Betty wasn't with them and I started to get frightened then I called you"

"Easy, we're going to do everything possible to find your daughter and get her home... is there a chance she ran away?"

"No, I doubt she would run away, she is such a happy girl, she would never, she's twelve! She'll be thirteen in June"

"I understand, ma'am"

Martha wiped her eyes, she couldn't believe that they even considered Betty running away, the only place she would go was Beatrixo's farm, and that would have meant going by where she lived, not to mention they had called Beatrixo and she had reported no sign of Betty. She also said she would keep a watch for Betty to see if she came.

"We called my mother, her name is Beatrixo... she goes by Bea, she's really close with Betty, we figure if she ran anywhere it would be to my mother's farm. Mom and Betty are really close, but Mom has said she hasn't heard from Betty, she also said she would call us if she did hear from Betty."

"Would Bea lie on Betty's behalf?"

"Only if she felt Betty was in some kind of danger and doing so would protect Betty... she loves Betty"

"Okay, I just thought I would make sure that wasn't a possibility, because we could get her for harboring a runaway, if that is indeed what occurred"

A missing person report was filed and cops were sent to her last known location to investigate. They also got a scent article for the tracking along with her toothbrush to get DNA.

What they didn't know was Betty was hidden in a secret compartment in the back seat of a vehicle heading for the border between Canada and the United States.

To Be Continued

_(1) Juanita, come_

_(2) thanks_


	2. Chapter 2

Horatio Cain gave a sigh as they worked a multiple homicide out by the glades, this was just a waste and he felt bad for the families.

"What was that?" Calleigh asked as she went for the spot where something had moved in the under brush. Her right hand reaching for her gun

"I don't know" Eric replied

Calleigh moved the foleige away and relaxed instantly

"Hi sweetie, where did you come from?"

"I was with..." the girl's voice traled off green eyes held fear.

"Hey H... we have a possible witness... and a problem" Eric called over his shoulder

"What?" Horatio and Alexx both came over

"Oh my... what happened to you baby?" Alexx asked as Calleigh guided the little carrot-top girl from her hiding spot

"I was trying to get away... and they tried to save me. I hid during the fight" she explained

"What's your name?" Horatio asked

"Betty Tremblay"

"Betty, who were you trying to get away from?" Horatio asked trying his best to get to Betty's eye level

"He said his name was David, or that was what I was to call him. He put this rag on my face, it had a sweet smell"

"Chloroform" Horatio muttered

"What's your name?" Betty asked

"I'm Horatio, and this is Calleigh, Eric and Alexx... can you let Alexx check your arm?"

"Okay"

"Come over here, baby, we'll look at that arm" Alexx smiled warmly

Alexx suddenly realized what she was looking at.

"Did someone shoot at you, baby?"

Betty nodded in mute confirmation

"Horatio... somebody took a shot at this baby, they missed but look... it wasn't by much"

"How old are you, Betty?"

"Twelve"

"Twelve years old"

"Who takes a shot at a twelve year old girl?" Eric wondered anger edging into his voice

"That's what we're going to find out" Horatio said

They gathered evidence and took pictures of Betty's injury before Alexx bandaged it.

To Be Continued...


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer (continued): Don't own Caitlin "Kate" Todd, she's from NCIS (she was only there for two seasons for those who don't recognize her name) nor do I own Penelope Garcia, she's from Criminal Minds

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Betty rode with Calleigh back to the crime lab where she was to give a statement and meet with a sketch artist.

"Betty, did you see the gun?" Calleigh asked

"No, I was running away... I don't think they realized they hit me"

"You hid and started to run... why did you come back?" Calleigh asked

"I heard sirens, I figured it was the police, and I could get help."

"That was a good idea" Calleigh smiled

Caitlin "Kate" Todd arrived to do the sketch and was surprised to see twelve-year-old Betty sitting there with Calleigh.

Betty had a can of soda sitting open in front of her and an empty container that had once held a sandwich someone bought out of the vending machine. These items most likely where what made up her lunch.

"Doesn't she need an advocate?" Kate asked

"She's not a suspect, she's a witness, and the advocate is on her way"

Just as Calleigh said that a slightly heavy-set blonde woman entered the room

"Hello, I'm Penelope Garcia" she looked to Betty with a warm smile, it was obvious that this woman had a soft spot in her heart where it came to children "You must be Betty"

"Yes"

"Are you the advocate?" Calleigh asked

"Yes, and you are?"

"CSI Calleigh Duquesne and this is Caitlin Todd, she's the sketch artist"

Penelope sat by Betty and they began to work on the sketch, Penelope was surprised not only by the talent Caitlin had but also by Betty's memory especially given the fact that the guy kept her knocked out with Chloroform most of the time... that is if the report she was given was accurate.

Kate took the sketch to Horatio, and Calleigh went with her to give Horatio some more data. She also had bullets to look at.

"Ms. Garcia" Betty said, rather hesitant

"What is it sweetie?" Penelope asked

"Am I in trouble?"

"No, you're doing great, you may actually help stop this man and keep other kids safe" Penelope smiled gently

"Really?"

"I really think that what you told the police will help, and by the way, you can call me Penelope if you like"

Betty didn't mention Penelope Lang, she figured that was something better left unsaid. She sighed softly

"Is something wrong Betty?" Penelope asked gently

"I'm just wondering where I'm going to sleep tonight" Betty replied

Meanwhile back in Moose Jaw Heights Betty's mother, Martha was at the front window watching out, hoping that her baby girl would walk up to the door and come in. Just like any other day, hug her mother and go about the normal routine. She looked down at her cat, Purrsy.

"Where is she, Purrsy, why hasn't she come home?"

Purrsy just meowed in response

"Could she have really run away? Where would she go, I already checked with mom, she's not there." Martha sighed as she saw a car pull into the drive way, she held her breath secretly hoping it was someone bringing Betty home, but that hope was dashed when only Bea got out.

Martha opened the door and let Bea in.

"Martha, we will find Betty, you know that"

"I'm trying to keep hope, but... Betty... where is she mom!"

"I wish I knew," Bea sighed and hugged her daughter

That night they put on the porch light, again, hoping against all hope that somehow Betty would find her way home.

The next day came and no sign of Betty, Martha called the school to make sure they knew that Betty was currently still missing. They were concerned as well, and began to spread word among parents that they needed to be on the look out as so far no one had any answers as to what happened to Betty.

Mr. Lang was watching the news when the report came up

"So far, there has still been no word on the girl that disappeared from a Moose Jaw Heights park three days ago. Investigators say that Betty Tremblay was there playing with her friends when, most likely, someone snatched her"

Penelope walked up during the report and gasped, she knew Betty hadn't shown up for school, she had no idea the truth. That was when a horrifying thought crossed Penelope's mind... it could have easily been _her_ instead of Betty that people were searching for, not knowing if she was alive or dead_._ The thought made Penelope's blood run cold as even she harbored some concern about Betty and her unknown fate.

A couple more days past and Bea was sitting by the window looking out into space, her first instinct when she found out her granddaughter was missing she contacted Admiral DeGill to see if he called her. She went to her daughter's home immediatly when she found out that Betty wasn't on a mission with the guardians.

"Angels of God from heaven so bright watch over my children and guide them a right, fold your wings round them and guard them with love and sing to them softly from heaven above..Amen" Bea sighed, she had never been very religious, but this just felt like the moment to pray and hope that someone somewhere heard her prayer.

Then, as if on cue, the phone rang.

"Tremblay residence" Martha answered

"Mrs. Tremblay, this is Calleigh Duquesne from the Miami Dade crime lab, calling on behalf of Betty Tremblay"

Bea thought Martha might collapse, and once again, as if on cue, Martha fainted and Bea grabbed the telephone.

"This is Beatrixo Possible I'm Martha's mother" (A/n: _yes_ for the curious fan, she is supposed to be related to Kim Possible (don't own ::growls::) it's just a funny reference that will lead into another story I had ready to go, I'm not sure where it is now or if I'll post it, if you want to read it let me know)

"Mrs. Possible, what happened to Martha?" the female on the other end asked kindly

"I think my daughter might have fainted" Bea replied shaking her head... "She does that"

"I am Calleigh Duquense, and I take it that it is safe to assume that Betty Tremblay is your granddaughter"

"Yes, that's my granddaughter... but she is missing"

"Not any more, she is here in Florida, safe and sound"

Bea gave a relieved sigh

"As soon as I can revive my daughter we will be on our way, but you have to remember we're in Saskatchewan, Canada, we probably won't be able to get there until tomorrow"

"We will tend to Betty's needs until then"

Bea smiled "Thank you, I will get the arrangements in order and we will be there soon"

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

"Horatio, we need to make sleeping arrangements for Betty, I just spoke to her family, her mother and grandmother can't get into the country until at least tomorrow." Calleigh said after she spoke with Martha and Bea "her father can't leave his job, her mother is a homemaker and grandmother works on a farm".

"Into the country, she isn't American?" Horatio looked rather shocked

"She's Canadian, and her family is coming from Saskatchewan, but she needs some place to sleep tonight" Calleigh paused "I was thinking, I have a spare bedroom, set up, ready to go. She is welcome to stay at my home"

"Why not in a motel?"

"I think she would be more comfortable in my home then the motel" Calleigh said

"She didn't ask about this, this is all your idea"

"Yes, it's my idea, Horatio" Calleigh said "I can't help feeling like I need to protect her, there is so much to this case I don't think she has told us, about these men. I don't know how safe the motel would be, and my home has a monitored security system"

Calleigh returned to Betty and Penelope, she had to see if there were unseen injuries on Betty, the way she reacted to the questions of weather she had been hit by her captors had raised red flags with Calleigh.

Penelope opposed this idea at first; then realized this could uncover evidence that would otherwise be missed.

They went into a private room and Calleigh had grabbed her digital camera.

Betty was secretly relieved that all of the bruises from her last Guardian assignment were long gone; otherwise she might have explaining to do. Her foe in that battle had landed a couple of lucky shots (she still called them cheap shots) to her before she took him down, but those bruises were gone. She did have a few bruises but those were from the losers that grabbed her. She had fought them, and they managed a few hard hits to her.

They went through the process of getting pictures of the recent bruises, Calleigh figured that Betty was a very active preteen therefore she probably had old bruises from before her capture, but there were none that looked to have formed prior to Betty's capture.

After that Betty decided to just relax and ended up almost dozing off in her chair. Penelope and Calleigh were talking about the case.

"Hi, Betty, I heard about how you've been helping this investigation, and I'm very proud of you" Horatio smiled "Calleigh has offered to let you stay at her home tonight... would you like that?"

"Yes" Betty smiled

Calleigh came out from talking to Penelope who approved of the idea of Betty staying overnight in Calleigh's home. Children's Protective Service had provided some pajamas, a tooth brush and hair brush for Betty.

"Betty, do you take any medication?" Horatio asked

"The only thing I take is a vitamin"

"Well, you can afford to miss that a few days, right?"

"Yeah" Betty replied looking down at her sneakers

Penelope placed a hand on Betty's shoulder in a comforting gesture that Betty seemed to appreciate

"Betty, I wanted to ask if you wanted to stay with me, in my home"

Betty looked at Horatio then back at Calleigh

"Yes, I would" Betty replied

Meanwhile the photos had been handed off to Natalia for analysis and Natalia noticed something that made her blood run cold.

To Be Continued...


	4. Chapter 4

Natalia paged Horatio who left Betty in Calleigh's care

"What is it, Natalia?" he asked as he entered the room"

"Horatio, look at these burses on Betty's lower arms... it looks like someone grabbed her wrists and held them pretty tight and she fought them. The question is for what purpose?"

"I don't know" Horatio sighed

"The way the pattern formed looks like she had her arms crossed and they pulled them apart..." Natalia said deep in thought "you don't think they took a picture of her... no... They wouldn't she's twelve, that's child pornography... that's illegal in the United States and Canada"

"It may be but that doesn't mean it doesn't happen" Horatio sighed

"Poor girl" Natalia muttered "That had to be humiliating... she probably crossed her arms over her chest in modesty, but they just pulled her arms back and away from her body... that maneuver also had to be painful for Betty."

"I agree, but she does seem to be handling the whole situation well"

"She's leaning on Calleigh, who has become a mother figure for Betty... a comforting force that Betty needs right now." Natalia shook her head, deep inside she was pissed at the situation that Betty had been put in. She wanted to hug the little girl and tell her it was okay to cry and express what emotions lay beneath Betty's mask of happiness

"Indeed"

The end of Calleigh's shift came and Calleigh went to get Betty to drive her to her place for the night.

"Ms. Duquesne"

"You can call me Calleigh"

"Okay, I'm getting really sleepy" Betty sighed

"Well how about we have some dinner then we can get some sleep" Calleigh suggested

"That sounds really good" Betty replied

They arrived at Calleigh's home and Calleigh told Betty to stay in the living room while she put something away.

Calleigh sighed and went to her gun safe to put her service weapon away. She purposefully made Betty stay in the living room. She figured it was better the child didn't know where the gun safe was, or run the risk of Betty figuring out the combination and getting the gun out. Not that Betty knew how to work a semi-automatic hand gun, she was familiar with alien laser weapons but Earthly hand guns were a mystery to her, not that she couldn't have figured out how to use one in an emergency.

Calleigh returned to the living room to find that Betty had found the remote and was channel surfing.

"Well, anything interesting?" Calleigh asked

"Not so far" Betty sighed then perked up at the sight of some guys doing some experiments

"You like science?"

"Yeah, what is this?"

"Mythbusters (don't own), they take urban legends and other stories and prove if they're true or not with science. They also have a habit of blowing things up"

"Cool!"

"I'll have dinner ready soon,"

"Calleigh"

"Yes, sweetie?"

"I was wondering what you were making?" Betty said as she joined Calleigh in the kitchen

"Spaghetti how does that sound?"

"Great, can I help?"

"Of course, first we need to wash our hands"

The two washed their hands and got what they needed together for their dinner.

"You planned this, didn't you?"

"When I decided to have you come to spend the night I thought I might as well duck out for a couple of minutes and get something special" Calleigh confirmed "can you open the pasta?"

"Sure" Betty used the scissors to open the package of spaghetti that she then gave to Calleigh who portioned out the right amount into the pot of boiling water that she then added some salt to.

"What do you like to do in your free time?" Calleigh asked Betty

"I like to skate board a lot. I sing with my band on occasion and usually just spend time with my friends"

"You sing in a band?"

"Yeah, I also play keyboard and guitar"

"Well aren't you talented"

"I guess" Betty shrugged "I'm just me"

After dinner Betty changed into the pajamas that she was given and got ready for bed.

Calleigh went to the bedroom where Betty would be sleeping to talk before bed.

"Would you like a glass of milk or something?"

"No, I'm fine" Betty replied and got into bed

Calleigh tucked Betty in who smiled.

"Good night Betty"

"Good night Calleigh"

Betty rolled over on her left side, green eyes slid closed. Calleigh struggled with the thought of what she wanted to do. Betty had been through hell the past few days, she needed some comfort... Calleigh placed a kiss on Betty's temple before turning the bedside lamp off and left the room.

Betty smiled to herself... she hadn't gotten a good-night kiss since Purrsy came into her life. Her mother had quit doing that because she was so preoccupied with the cat. Little did Martha know, but deep inside Betty missed those nightly moments.

Martha looked to her mother; she couldn't believe she was getting her child back after over a week.

"Mom... I've been thinking about a lot of things... I've been paying so much attention to Purrsy that I think I haven't been paying Betty enough attention. While she was gone I realized she's my baby... and no matter what my cat means to me... she means more"

"I'm glad you realized that, Martha... it sure took you long enough"

"I used to tuck Betty in at night, and give her a kiss on the temple. When I get her back... I think I'll go back to doing that... if she'll let me"

"Our Betty is independent" Bea said "but I think she'll appreciate that"

"Yes... I do too"

To Be Continued...


	5. Chapter 5

Calleigh and Betty arrived at the Crime Lab and were greeted by Eric Delko, Horatio Cain and Natalia Boa Vista. Delco had brought something for Betty... it was a new dress. He had gotten her size from the social worker handling Betty's case. It was a pink dress that he and some of the other employees thought she might like since she had been wearing the same clothes for several days.

Betty had gotten a bath at Calleigh's house and began to realize the extent of her own bruises. There were a range of ages to her bruises, but they all conencided with the time she was a prisoner.

Calleigh had cleaned where the bullet had grazed Betty's arm and re-bandaged the wound.

At the lab Eric presented Betty with a shirt-box. She went and opened it to pull out the new dress, Natalia came and handed her a box with shoes that matched the dress. It was a cotton dress and sandles.

"Can I go change?" she asked Calleigh

"Sure, go ahead... you know where the bathroom is" Calleigh smiled as Betty ran off to put the new dress on.

"That was sweet of you Eric, getting Betty a new dress"

"After what that little girl has been through and done for our investigation it's the least I could do. We found the guy that she described and he confessed to capturing her in Canada and transporting her cross country with his asociate they wanted to sell her to some creep that was going to use her for child pornography. They took a plea bargan where they ratted out the pervert they were going to sell Betty to in return for a lighter sentice."

"When I found out he was getting the dress I decided to get shoes, and a ponytail holder to match" Natalia added

Betty came out the green headband still in it's place.

"Come here sweetie, I got one more thing" Natalia said

"You didn't have to do all this for me" Betty replied "but I'm really grateful you did"

"Come on, let's get that hair up, you mom should be here soon" Natalia smiled as she got the hairbrush that Calleigh used for Betty earlier and went to work, it only took a few moments for Natalia to get Betty's hair into a simple pony-tail

Betty gave Natalia and Eric huggs of gratitute.

"It was no problem Betty" Eric smiled fighting off a chuckle at the Betty's energetic enthusiasm for the gifts

"Betty!" a female voice called

Betty turned around and saw her mother walking up

"Mom!" Betty's smile brightened as she ran to her mother

"Betty... my baby!" Martha said tearfully as she hugged her daughter in her arms. Bea hung back watching the reunion of mother and daughter. She knew that her daughter had been frightened that they would be getting Betty's remains back or worse, never get her back at all... but they were lucky, they got their little girl back alive and well.

After a few minutes of embracing her mother Betty went over and hugged her grandmother.

"It's a great moment to see a child reunited with their parent" Horatio smiled

"It is, Horatio... I just wish we could see it more often" Natalia replied

"We all do Natalia" Eric said

"Mom, Granny, there is someone I want you to meet" Betty said

"Who is that, Betty" Martha asked

"Calleigh... she let me stay at her home last night" Betty explained

Calleigh walked over to stand near Betty as the young girl spoke.

"I'm Calleigh Duquesne, we spoke on the telephone." Calleigh said

"Is it true that Betty stayed in your home last night" Martha asked

"Yes, she stayed in my guest bedroom last night. We had spagetti together, she helped me make it"

"You did?" Martha seemed very proud and very glad Betty was safe

"Yes I did" Betty's smile seemed so much brighter now that she was with her family

"I've never seen this dress before" Bea commented

"We just bought it for her" Eric commented "I'm CSI Eric Delko"

"I'm Natalia Boa Vista, I'm also a CSI, I just wanted to say that Betty has been extremely brave through this ordeal, and I'm sure you'll be extremely proud to hear that because of her descriptions we have managed to arrest both men that kidnapped her and formally charge them with kidnapping and endagerment of a child along with several other charges."

"My name is Horatio Cain, I'm sure after all of this you are in a hurry to return home and resume your normal lives but first I have one more gift to give Betty, and I mystery I'm trying to figure out"

"What is the mystery... maybe I can help"

"I'm trying to figure out how they got her over the border without being spotted since she didn't have a passport." Horatio said

"That is as much a mystery to me as it is you... the last thing I remember before waking up long after we got over the border was someone giving me an injection of something." Betty sighed

"You were drugged... long enough ago that the drug was well out of your system by the time you got here" Horatio sighed, then he was paged by Walter.

"I beleve one of the team has an answer to the mystery" Horatio said. The group went into the garage where they found Walter looking at something in the back seat of the car that was used to transport Betty.

"What have you found?" Horatio asked

"This seat opens up" Walter said and demonstrated by pulling the seat open to reveal a compartment big enough for Betty to be easily placed.

"Long red hairs are present within... I'll bet anything it's Betty's hair. This is how they got her over the border from Canada... no one thinks to look _inside_ the seat. No one looks, no one realizes there is a child inside" Eric said after looking over Walter's shoulder and noticing the long strands of red hair

"That clarifies that mystery" Natalia said then turned to Betty "I hate to ask you this, but I need to know because I have one thing I want to clarify before this all goes to trial"

"What is it?" Betty asked

"The bruses... on your arms... the ones by your wrists... how did you get those?"

"They..."

"Did someone take a picture of you Betty... something you didn't want done?"

To Be Continued...


	6. Chapter 6

Tears filled Betty's eyes and Bea stepped forward to hug her granddaughter. She knew what Natalia was hinting at... trying to tactfully dance around an issue that Bea herself hadn't wanted to consider.

"They took my shirt and started taking pictures... I tried to cover myself but the guy grabbed my arms and threatened to hurt me if I did that again" the normally exuberant girl began to sob, her mother and grandmother both embraced her, Martha didn't understand why they had to ask about that, but Bea seemed to realize it had to be done.

"Oh God... Betty I... I'm so sorry" Natalia understood Betty was emotionally traumatized, but it seemed Betty was very resilient and would recover

Betty calmed and turned to Natalia

"Are you okay, sweetie, I shouldn't have asked"

"You needed to know" Betty replied "now they can get what they deserve"

"The only problem is we need to find that pictu..." Calleigh started

"Bingo... I think we have the image right here" Eric pulled a stack of pictures out of the glove compartment and bit back a curse word the pictures weren't only of Betty Tremblay... there were other girls. Some weren't actually caught, some were from spy cameras placed in bed rooms to catch the girls changing clothes. Betty caught a glimpse of the faces of two of the girls and gasped in shock.

"You know them?" Eric said holding the two pictures that got the reaction for Betty to examine

"That's Paloma, she's my best friend, and that's Penelope Lang... she's the school snob... but she didn't deserve to be spied on! She didn't even know they were... oh my gosh!"

"Betty, it's okay, these men won't get away with what they did... I won't let them" Horatio said and hugged Betty gently "and now, the gift I was speaking of..." he pulled out a pin that looked like a Miami Dade police badge but read CSI on it "now you are an honorary CSI, with your eye for detail you might actually make a good investigator when you get older"

Betty laughed slightly "Maybe... thank you so much"

"You're very welcome, Betty" Horatio smiled

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Betty sighed happily as she, her mother and grandmother arrived home. She was shocked to see Paloma and Noah waiting at the house for her.

"What... how did they know when we'd get here"

"We called them... I thought you would want to see your friends when you got home" Martha said

They got out of the car and Betty went to hug her friends

"Welcome home Betty... we missed you" Paloma said as she hugged Betty. Noah hung back for a few moments allowing Betty and Paloma to have their moment.

"Noah, what's wrong?" Betty asked as she turned to him

"I was afraid I'd never see you again" he said

"I was too, Noah, but I'm right here, I'm safe" Betty said trying to make things okay again

"Yeah..." Noah smiled but Betty could see the nervousness in his smile and wondered what was going through his head.

Martha and Bea went inside, but continued to watch through the front window to see what Noah was about to do.

Noah reached out and placed his hand on Betty's cheek... this action confused Betty, then she got the shock of her life. Noah leaned to her and the next thing she knew he had kissed her on the lips. His hand had moved to behind her head to hold her in the kiss for a moment.

Paloma gasped and Betty's eyes went wide, neither girl saw this coming from Noah Parker, he had always been so shy, what had given him the courage to kiss Betty. She felt is tongue touch her lips and, without so much as a thought, she opened her mouth to allow access. She melted into the kiss her eyes closing in the moment, this wasn't what she would have ever expected from Noah... Chaz, maybe, never Noah.

The kiss broke and it looked like Noah might bolt from fear that he had just made a huge mistake, but Betty stopped him dead in his tracks. She kissed him back.

"Betty you liked that... I thought for sure I'd just screwed up"

"You didn't, all you did was surprise me" Betty smiled and hugged Noah who returned it confident that he had a very good chance with Betty.

Bea smiled as she watched her granddaughter receive her very first kiss.

"I definatly didn't expect Noah to do that" Martha stated

"The kid may be rather shy, but he really cares about our little Betty... he'd walk through fire for her. I just don't think she realizes exactly what lengths Noah would go to just to make her happy" Bea said

**The End**


End file.
